In the past, it has been noted that numerous men desire to shave more than once a day and desire to have a shaving device which they can carry with them. A problem has been that shaving cream is not accessible or available at all times. This invention is of a shaving device which carries with it a supply of shaving cream to be released and which supply is included within the same device which includes the razor blade.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved shaving device which is portable and which can be used, especially for travelers, in shaving at the locations where a shaving cream is not otherwise available and wherein the device includes a cartridge of shaving cream which is releasable to a brush adjacent the razor blade so that shaving can be accomplished with the device conveniently.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: